


Friends And Enemies

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [115]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes' School For Gifted Youngsters Goes To NOLA, Developing Friendships, F/M, Spoilers, That Turned Out To Be False, Yep All The Magical Babies Are Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline's settling into New Orleans nicely, the school is becoming established, and her friendship with Klaus is growing. And everyone, even Hayley Marshall, seems to need to offer their two cents.





	Friends And Enemies

**Friends and Enemies**

**(Prompt:** " **How about one where Klaus introduces Caroline to Hope for the first time. Or a Hayley and Caroline bonding one and Klaus being creeped out about it lol!" This was written pre finale and was based on a set of spoilers that turned out to be false – namely that Bonnie would die and rule the realm she created and Damon would compel Elena and Stefan to forget the supernatural. Rated K+)**

Caroline's only half paying attention to the contract in front of her – she and this witch have been going back and forth over her desired employment terms for _weeks_ but it looks like they've finally come to an agreement – her hearing carefully tuned to what's going on around her. The twins are sprawled on a rug with Hope, deep in an intense game of Candyland (the Disney Princess edition). Josie tends to ascribe to a win at all costs mentality and has been known to be a little underhanded. Caroline might be able to relate (anyone who's ever played a board game with her knows she's a pro at trash talk) but she's trying to encourage a little sportsmanship while the girls are young enough for the lesson to stick.

If only because tiny tempers sometimes boiled over and became _big_ magical accidents. Hope was a sweet kid but fairly new, through no fault of her own, to the whole socialization thing. Plus, none of her relatives were what could even charitably be called even tempered (save perhaps Freya – Klaus had explained the sister popping up from the dead situation but Caroline had only met her once in passing) or well-adjusted so the fact that Hope even _tried_ to rein herself in was something of a miracle.

Nevertheless, the three of them had all sorts of power at their disposal and Caroline would rather not have her office bear the brunt of the damage they'd cause if a squabble escalated. Not when it had taken months to get everything renovated and just how she liked it.

The furnishings for the office wing had all come with the property and considering the property was Klaus' Caroline was sure the rug cost a pretty penny. The hardwood floors of her office were also original, and gorgeous once they'd been painstakingly restored, singeing them would be a crime.

She's also listening because she's expecting Klaus to show up sometime soon. She's got a pencil shoved into her hair, keeping it off her face, and that's not a look she wants him to see. She'd treated herself to a wardrobe upgrade when they'd first moved to New Orleans rationalizing that a move to a big city, _finally_ , was the perfect occasion to update her style a little. Alaric had raised an eyebrow at the pile of bags he'd watched her unload from the car but had thankfully (and wisely) kept his mouth shut. She'd had a rationale all prepared – the climate _was_ different – but she'd been glad it hadn't been necessary. Alaric could read her alarmingly well these days and she had no desire to examine the reasons why she'd been determined to look her best.

They'd slapped her in the face easily enough on the first day of the term in September.

Because while Klaus hadn't commented on her attire either the frank appreciation in his eyes as he'd taken in her sleek grey dress and black leather pumps that first morning had said volumes.

The answering twinge of satisfaction she'd felt had let Caroline know that all the claims she'd made about not wanting to consider a romantic relationship right now, that she was far too busy and still getting used to a whole new life to open up that can of worms, might have been more bluster than truth.

Klaus hadn't pressed the issue, not overtly anyway. He was, however, not above making the most of opportunities presented to him. Hope staying behind, in Caroline's care, for an hour or two after school let out was not uncommon. She was unsure of how much of the urgent business Klaus claimed to have was legitimate because he seemed to have no problem lingering over the dinner he usually brought with him, ostensibly as a token of his gratitude. Caroline was pretty sure he was systematically making his way through the best restaurants in New Orleans and that he was probably compelling or bribing some of them into providing kid friendly options but she wasn't going to complain.

He'd promised her food was one of New Orleans' best attributes, once upon a time, and he certainly hadn't been wrong about that.

She perks up when she hears footsteps though it's only for a moment. Then Caroline grows wary, tense.

That's not Klaus' tread, it's lighter and not as smooth. The gait does not belonging to any of Caroline's few friends and acquaintances. She pushes away from her desk, palming her silver letter opener as she rounds it, to stand between the door and the girls. The buildings the school operates on are all spelled. Each of the nine local covens had contributed and Caroline had asked Bonnie to do so as well on one of her visits.

Turns out that knowing an all-powerful badass witch who could pop between dimensions was _super_ handy.

Someone with bad intentions shouldn't make it very far but Caroline knew that magic was rarely foolproof, and she'd been burned before. She keeps her posture relaxed so she doesn't alarm the kids (Lizzie's remarkably empathetic) but eyes the door suspiciously.

She's gotten her hands dirty to protect the girls before. She'd do it again in a heartbeat.

There's a brief knock before the doorknob turns and Caroline's momentarily relieved at the familiar head that pops through the door.

Only momentarily.

Caroline was a master grudge holder and Hayley Marshall wasn't currently one of her favorite people. Caroline could admit that it seemed as if she'd do anything for Hope, and she'd heard a few brief stories that made it seem like Hayley's life post Mystic Falls hadn't been a cake walk, but Caroline remains guarded.

A snapped neck and betrayal will do that to a girl.

Still, she could be polite. It _was_ technically her job to make nice with her student's parents. She pastes on a smile and shifts to the side, tossing the letter opener back on the desk. Hayley watches her de-arm with a raised eyebrow, and _maybe_ a brief flash of respect. "Hey. I guess you're on pickup duty?"

The girls have barely glanced up, too intent on their game.

Hayley takes a tentative step further in, "Yeah, Elijah texted me. He and Klaus are trying to collect Kol but not having a ton of luck. I'm clear on the details but I'm sure Klaus will fill you in. You guys have to talk about something when you have your _casual_ dinners, right? I'm supposed to, 'Convey Niklaus' deepest apologies for his tardiness and thank Ms. Forbes for her understanding.'"

Caroline blinks for a moment, finds she wants to smile a bit at Hayley's deeply pompous inflection, "Uh, okay."

"I'd bet Klaus will make it up to you," Hayley says, a hint of a smirk on her lips. "That it would be his pleasure."

Yeah, Caroline was so not willing to go there. She missed quality girl talk but not _that_ badly. "Well, he gave me a house to run the school in so I figure I'm the one who owes him."

Hayley's snort is incredulous, "Oh, please. He would have given you _ten_ houses to get you here. He was pissy that you insisted on fixing up the outbuildings and living on the grounds instead of somewhere nicer and closer to the compound. He was a real bitch to live with that week, let me tell you."

They hear a tiny gasp and Caroline glances behind them. Lizzie and Josie are looking a little wide eyed. Hayley appears chagrined, "Whoops, sorry. Language."

Caroline waves that away, "Don't worry about it."

It seems like the game's been forgotten and Hope bounces to her feet, "Mom, hi!"

Hayley runs a hand through Hope's hair, her face softening, "Get your things, okay?"

Lizzie and Josie help and soon Hope's got her schoolbooks crammed into her backpack, shoes and jacket on. They're just beginning to say their goodbyes (drawn out since it was a weekend, basically forever to a pair of 5 year olds and a 7 year old) when Caroline hears the familiar noise that Bonnie makes when she propels herself through dimensions. It's sort of a weird cracking, and while Caroline's used to it, welcomes it even, Hayley goes rigid, shoving Hope behind her, her fangs dropping. Caroline throws herself in front of Hayley before she can think to lunge – Bonnie can take care of herself but Caroline doesn't want to clean up blood any more than she wants to deal with fire. "It's fine!" she rushes out, shoving Hayley back slightly. "You remember my friend Bonnie, right? She poofs in sometimes. It's a long story."

"Poofs?" Hayley asks, still eyeing Bonnie like she's a threat. "Since when do witches poof?"

"She's not just a witch. Not anymore. It's complicated but she's kind of like the devil? Only nice. Well, nice-ish.

"Thanks, Care," Bonnie says dryly.

Caroline ignores her, "And she doesn't eat souls. She brings them to her happy little paradise place totally toll free."

Hayley's obviously skeptical and Caroline can't really blame her. "Are you high?"

Caroline huffs out an offended breath, "Yeah, I get high in front of my children. That's how I roll. Doesn't Klaus tell you anything?"

Hayley shrugs, "We don't do heart to hearts."

Hope peeks out from behind Hayley's back, makes an annoyed face when she doesn't get far before Hayley blocks her, "It's true, Mom. Miss Bennett teaches us sometimes."

Josie and Lizzie have wandered over and wrapped themselves around Bonnie's legs, "Yeah, Aunt Bon's the best," Lizzie tells Hayley.

"You can ask Klaus," Caroline tells her. "Seriously. I've explained how everything went down."

"Have you?" Bonnie asks, sounding speculative, "What happened to, 'I'm not moving to New Orleans for Klaus?' Have you been taking long walks in the woods? Discussing the best methods of tree removal, maybe?"

Caroline glares, the innuendo not lost on her even if it probably is on everyone else in the room. She'd gotten a little drunk and a lot overshare-y once and Bonnie had never let her forget it. She waves her hands, nods over to her paper strewn desk, "Um, hello. Look around. I do plenty here that has _nothing_ to do with Klaus. Wrangling three dozen kids of various supernatural backgrounds and half a dozen staff isn't easy, FYI."

"Mmm, yeah," Hayley interjects slyly, "You work _very_ hard. Must be why Klaus takes it upon himself to bring you dinner every night."

"It's not _every_ night," Caroline denies, wincing as her voice rises in pitch. _That_ wasn't going to make them believe her.

Hayley glances over at Bonnie, "She won't agree to anything else. Klaus thinks he's being sneaky and getting around her refusal to date."

Bonnie's eyebrows have steadily crept up and Caroline knows she's got some explaining to do. Ugh, good thing it was Alaric's weekend to have the girls. She'd totally need booze to withstand this interrogation. "Thanks so much, Hayley," Caroline manages, her tone dripping with faux sweetness, "for all your help."

Hayley seems unbothered. "No problem. Klaus usually goes to the bar on Fridays, in case you were wondering. You know the one."

Caroline grits her teeth to refrain from spitting out that she _had_ known that. Klaus had mentioned it, his not so innocent assertion that they stocked an excellent selection of champagnes less than subtle. Hayley ushers Hope out the door, the girl waving at the twins once more before she departs.

Caroline turns from Bonnie, knowing she can only stall so long, clapping her hands together, "Alright! Girls, put the game away, please. Make sure you get all the pieces because I am sure you'll want to play it this weekend."

The scurry to collect the various parts, stowing them carefully under Caroline's watchful gaze. "Do you have wine?" Bonnie asks lowly. "Because we're going to need it. I can poof somewhere and get some?"

"I do. And bourbon," Caroline answers. "But maybe get the things for cookie dough?" Sugar always made awkward conversations better, in her opinion.

"On it," Bonnie murmurs, and soon she's gone again.

The girls look up, faces etched in disappointment. Caroline smiles warmly, "Aunt Bonnie will be back in a bit, babies. You'll see her later, promise."

It would be a momentary distraction for Bonnie, Caroline knew, and she'd have all sorts of questions about Klaus and what Caroline was doing (or considering doing) about him.

Caroline wasn't sure that Bonnie would like the answers but that was okay. Caroline knew that Bonnie trusted her to make her own decisions, even if she thought they were mistakes. Bonnie hadn't been thrilled to go to Caroline's ill-fated wedding a few years back but in the end she'd shown up. It was just the two of them now, Stefan and Elena and Matt all living human lives, Damon in the wind and so many others long gone. They'd figure it out.

Back then Caroline had been clinging to her human dreams, had them in a death grip because she'd felt them slipping away. It's different now, she's different now, learning more and more about the supernatural world became a necessity when she and Alaric had opened the school and it's no longer foreign and scary but exciting, filled with possibilities and new experiences to be chased.

Possibilities had been what Klaus had offered her, years and years ago, and Caroline thought she might be nearly ready to explore a few of them.

Maybe she'd drag Bonnie out for drinks once Josie and Lizzie were safely with Alaric. And if they happened to run into some familiar faces what's the worst that could happen? Bonnie and Klaus were both pretty much un-killable and Klaus could afford to cover any and all property damage.

As long as it wasn't _her_ office Caroline could deal.


End file.
